Eyes
by SilverCarstairs
Summary: Clary gasped, her freckles standing out on her now pale face. "Jace..." She whispered. "They all have YOUR EYES." SUMMARY- When Alice and Edward are out hunting in the forest, they end up being not the predators, but the prey.
1. Uno

**Ok, I felt I just had to write a twilight fic. To soften the blow to myself, (NO OFFENCE TWILIGHT FANS, I DID NOT COME HERE TO BASH THE BOOKS!) I made it a mortal instruments crossover. I know this isn't my best piece of work, but I'll add another chapter once this gets… let's say 4 reviews.**

**But this is the result of having not slept in 24 hours.**

**Disclaimer: The fabulous characters in this story belong to Cassandra Clare and Stephanie Meyer. I own only the plot!**

* * *

Eyes.

Edward POV

"Run!" Alice's voice called from the darkness, making us spring into action.

Being the fastest runner, I opted for the ground and Alice opted for the trees.

"What are we running from?" I asked. I needn't yell, Alice's hearing was as good as my own, if not for the whole 'I can hear thoughts' thing.

_A group of them. Don't speak, the leader has as good a hearing as a vampire does_. Alice's voice echoed in my mind. _One of them is a vampire. Then there's four of them. One's small and ginger, one's tall and blond, one's tall and dark haired, and the one beside him looks similar_. _Be careful, because that blond ones running fast. In fact, he's about to catch up with you_.

I risked my chances. "Get the others." I said as quietly as I could.

_Idiot_, Alice thought, as something dragged me to the ground.

"Bloodsucker was right, what are the chances?" A male voice came. I didn't recognise the accent, but I recognised the phrase bloodsucker. I was about to guess they were Werewolves, but I couldn't smell that _wet dog_ smell that _Jacob_ always had around him.

"He doesn't look like a vampire." A female said.

"Yeah, well. It's night and he's on his back so we can't see his fangs." A different male said.

_Fangs_? I thought. _Vampires don't_ have _fangs._

By this point, I would have loved to confront them about this, but the task was made hard by someone's pressure on my neck. If they pressed a little harder, my head would break right off.

"Jace, let him go. He doesn't seem to be fighting you." A different female said.

"Because my head will come off if you press harder." I managed to say, thankful vampires don't have to breathe.

Someone laughed. "With the amount of times I've had bloodsucker in a headlock I know that heads don't just fall off vampires. You're being a bit over-dramatic, don't you think?" The first voice came again.

_Edward, can you hear us yet? We're close to the clearing. _Carlisle's calm voice came_._

_Yeah, hold on bro, we'll rescue you_. Emmett's voice came. He evidently found the situation funny.

I snarled at the person holding me. I couldn't touch their thoughts, any of them. I thought only Bella could block me.

"Let him go." Carlisle's voice sounded, loud and clear.

The first male laughed. "Or what, _Vampire_?"

The snarling came, and I identified each one. Carlisle's, Bella's, Esme's, Rosalie's, Emmett's, Jasper's and Alice's.

"I counted seven." The first girl said.

Emmett laughed. "I think you may wanna make the word plural."

* * *

**4 reviews for another chapter? If not, i'll leave it as a one-shot**!


	2. Dos

**Sorry I haven't updated, I got distracted with trying to finish St Raziels. And being ill. And having my computer taken off me, because 'you can't get better on your laptop' according to family members, although I disagree. Tom Hiddles can cheer up anyone with his smile :)**

**You get a slight mention of an infernal devices character in this, because I couldn't help it. It's just a name, don't worry if you don't know it, but I would really recommend reading the books. Some of the characters in it will be in City of Heavenly Fire!**

Previously…

"_I think you may wanna make the word plural._"

* * *

"Let go of him." Carlisle said, in his calm, authoritative voice.

The one pinning me down snickered. "I don't think I will." There was a millisecond pause, though to us it felt like an eternity. "I may release him roughly, and then his head may come off." He spoke slowly, still in doubt about my earlier statement.

"Jace, _not_ the time." A male said sharply. He sounded as young as the one pinning me down. His voice rose a little when he spoke next, with the same calm authority that Carlisle had. "You broke Clave law." He told us. It was clear by his tone that he was the leader of the strangers.

Rosalie sighed. "Great. This'll be a fun battle." She muttered.

"Watch what you say around Jace. He will find it fun, no matter how many of you die." A female said. It didn't go unnoticed about how she didn't add that they would die.

"Moods." I barely whispered, hoping Jasper would understand, and hear. It appeared that not one of the newcomers heard me, because no one mentioned my comment.

A mixture of thoughts roamed into my mind at my words. I concentrated on Jasper's.

_Don't think I haven't already tried_, he told me. Well, _thought_.

Carlisle's thoughts caught my attention_. Clave, Clave, Clave_. They were followed by images of people I didn't know and probably never would.

"They have to die anyway. The Clave-" A different female started.

"We live by the laws of the Volturi. We don't know of this 'Clave' you speak of." Esme said softly.

"I do." Carlisle's voice came. "Release him, and we can talk."

"Jace." A boy and a girl said at the same time, both commanding.

I was released.

"Alec, the Witchlight." 'My capturer' (as Emmett had taken to calling him (in his thoughts) ) said.

Light flared up in the forest. I was already by Bella at this point, taking a stance in front of her.

The smallest of them, a ginger girl, gasped, her freckles standing out on her paled face. "Jace….they all have _your_ eyes." She whispered in shock.

"They don't look like vampires." The only other girl, with dark hair, added. The boy beside her slid out fangs from his mouth, his dark eyes flashing.

Vampires _don't have fangs_, I thought.

"Well, evidently they do, because Ratboy has them." A blond said, and I realised he was my capturer. I locked eyes with him as he smirked at me, but I was looking at his eyes, noticing they were the same gold as a vampires.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I preferred bloodsucker." The vampire with _fangs_ muttered.

"Yeah, well, that's _their_ name." The blond said, gesturing to a group of us. He locked eyes with Carlisle. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The Clave. You're Raziels children, aren't you?" He asked them.

They nodded, even the blond, who gave a firm jerk of his head.

"Who?" Bella asked from behind me. I started. In all the drama, I'd almost forgotten about her, the fact I couldn't hear her thoughts weren't helping. Still, _almost forgotten. _Bella was the type of girl you never really forgot about.

"The Shadowhunters. I've only ran into your kind once before, but that was in the 18 hundreds." Carlisle said, looking at them all with interest.

"You knew them? But-" Rosalie began.

"Not these people. Although…" Carlisle began, trailing off when he saw the male holding the glowing stone, illuminating his startlingly blue eyes. "…I knew only one."

"Intrigue us." The gold said dryly.

Carlisle met his eyes. "Will. William Herondale."

* * *

**I don't need to do a disclaimer, it's on the first page. If you want me to include infernal devices characters, please let me know!**

**Follow, Fave, Review, all the good stuff ;) **

**I forgot to mention, this will be in Edward's POV for the entire story unless otherwise stated.**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I GET SOMETHING WRONG! It's been a while since I read Twilight, can anyone tell me if the Cullen's shorten their names?**

**Eg: Rosalie- Rose?**

**Thank you all!**

**...5 Reviews before another chapter?**


	3. Uno and Dos are the limit of my spanish

**I know it's a small chapter, I have writers block at the minute :( SORRY! It probably means I won't be updating for a while, with my University fic now out, updates on this will be slower, as it isn't really a priority. I'm kind of just writing this to practise POV style :)**

* * *

_Previously…_

_"Will. William Herondale."_

It didn't go unnoticed that they all froze, looking towards the seemingly-arrogant blond, who narrowed his eyes at Carlisle.

"What business did you have with him?" He said coolly.

Carlisle looked away, towards the black haired boy who was holding the glowing stone. "I have experience in medicine. He came to me to see if I knew about a drug- Yin Fen, I think it was called."

"Would've thought he'd have asked Magnus for help." The dark haired boy muttered sourly.

The gold heard him. "Fair point. Surely he would have gone to a warlock?" He asked Carlisle, his eyes narrowing. It was clear he didn't believe his story.

Carlisle shook his head. "He went around the whole of London with his sister- he asked any… what do you call it… _Downworlder_ he came across."

Thoughts of a dark haired boy slamming into a small, but full, room was now circling through Carlisle's mind.

"And did you supply him with the drug?" The golden boy asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "I didn't know of the shadow world. Why would I?"

The strangers narrowed their eyes. "The accords were new back then. Although new, you should have still obeyed to them. The accords were what made us known among downworld."

I frowned. "They must be talking about-"

Carlisle interrupted me, a rare event. "As we have said before, our leaders are the Volturi. They are the leaders of vampires-" He looked to the fanged boy. "-Perhaps you should pay them a visit. We shall accompany you if you desire."

Rosalie made a noise of protest, as did the black haired girl.

The blue eyed boy locked eyes with the gold boy and nodded, making Goldie smirk.

"We do desire." Goldie said, as a blade in his hand lit up with a bright blue light. He pointed it at me. "Perhaps you could lead the way?"

Gold eyes met gold as we glared at each other. Vampires have no need to blink, so it was he who broke the gaze first. He looked to Carlisle. "Shall we?" He asked.

Carlisle nodded. "I shall take you. My family will remain here."

The gold grinned. "Oh no. He-" He gestured to me "Is coming with us."


End file.
